


Soft and Slow Kisses

by malmal88



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Eddie POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, day 3 soft and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day 3Buck comforts Eddie after Chris has a nightmare. It helps Eddie realize some things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768393
Comments: 27
Kudos: 339





	Soft and Slow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> BFKW Day 3: Soft and Slow
> 
> This is something I started forever ago and dusted off for this prompt. This is like the third most angsty thing I've ever written.

Eddie leans over the sink, hands pressing into the cool porcelain, and takes a deep breath. He turns on the cold tap and splashes water on his face, then leans over the sink watching as tears and water drip against the basin, mixing as they slowly inch down the drain. Christopher had awoken from a nightmare again for the first time in almost a year. Eddie had been hopeful that he was done having them since so much time had gone by without one. But tonight Chris had woken up screaming and crying for Buck after only being asleep for a few hours. He and Buck had been on the couch watching a movie when the screams started. 

Eddie had never felt so relieved and simultaneously guilty to leave someone else to comfort his son as he did when he walked out of Chris’ bedroom leaving him clutching onto Buck, sobbing. His own tears had been building behind and his eyes, so he fled. 

Hearing soft footsteps approaching, Eddie splashes water on his face once more, turns off the tap, and reaches blindly for a towel. “Chris is sleeping again. Do you want me to - oh Eddie, are you okay?” Buck moves into the bathroom, places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, and carefully pulls the towel away from his face. 

The expression Buck wears tells Eddie that his eyes are as red and puffy as they feel. The wide-eyed concern of his friend just makes the tears flow faster. Buck pulls Eddie to him. He wraps one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Eddie falls against his friend, hands gripping at Buck’s shirt as Christopher had been just a little while earlier. Eddie tucks his head into the hollow of Buck’s neck and allows himself a moment of weakness. 

Now that he’s started crying he can’t seem to stop. Buck just holds him quietly and without judgment. The hand around his shoulder rubs back and forth slowly. Eddie focuses on the motion, the press of Buck’s palm, the drag of his fingertips. Palm, fingers, palm, fingers, palm, fingers. A gentle kiss to the top of his head. Palm, fingers, palm, fingers, Buck continues. 

His tears trickle to a stop, and he loosens the tight grip he’s kept on Buck’s shirt. With a stuttering breath, Eddie forces himself to pull back. The first thing he notices is the wet spot he’s made at Buck’s collar bone. The second is that Buck’s hand has stilled, but holds strong against his back, preventing him from escaping. 

Eddie blushes, and barely resists the urge to hide his face in Buck’s neck again. “Do you want to talk about it?” Buck murmurs against Eddie’s ear. Eddie gives a barely perceptible shake of the head. “Okay. What do you need?”

Eddie swallows, and breaths out through his nose. “Just - let’s just finish the movie.”

Buck takes half a step back, one hand still on his waist, the other moves to his face. He crooks his index finger and gently wipes away the quickly drying remnants of Eddie’s tears. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

Buck searches his face for a moment, for what Eddie isn’t sure. He must find whatever he’s looking for, because he nods once, tucks Eddie into his side, and leads them back out to the couch. They sit, Eddie still tucked into Buck’s side. 

Buck picks up the remote and turns the movie back on. Eddie zones out almost immediately. Buck is warm and safe, and Eddie is exhausted. He has no desire to go to bed though, content to stay on the couch like this all night. 

Buck’s hand is rubbing up and down his arm now, palm, fingers, palm, fingers. For the first time since Christopher’s terrified screams rang out, Eddie feels peaceful. It’s just like that - always better, easier with Buck here. Eddie’s eyelids grow heavy, and he loses the battle to keep them open. 

Eddie wakes to Buck’s hand carding gently through his hair. He has no idea how much time has passed, but the credits are still rolling on the movie, so it can’t have been that long. “Movies over Eddie, you should go to bed.” Buck whispers. 

“No. Lets watch another,” Eddie protests, even though he is already fighting sleep again. 

“I can stay,” Buck offers. God, how much Eddie loves this man. This wonderful man who just knows what he needs. Wordlessly Eddie starts to move. The two disentangle and stand. Before Buck can go far Eddie grabs his hand. Buck squeezes it gently, in a silent reassurance that he isn’t going anywhere. 

Eddie grips Buck’s hand tightly as they make the short walk to Eddie’s bedroom. Once ensconced inside, Eddie reluctantly lets go of Buck’s hand. They are silent as they change into sweatpants that Eddie pulls out for them. Silent as the crawl into bed. Silent as Eddie shuts off the lamp. Silent as Eddie allows Buck to pull him close. 

“Thank you,” Eddie tilts his head up from where it’s pillowed against Buck’s bare chest. 

“Of course, Eddie,” Buck tilts his head down to meet Eddie’s gaze. 

Eddie’s eye flutter, he can feel himself losing the battle to stay awake again. Buck smiles at him, the same fond, love-filled look he’s caught Buck giving him in the past. Eddie finds himself moving his hand up to the side of Buck’s face. He rubs his thumb against the lobe of Buck’s ear. Buck’s smile grows, and Eddie can’t stop himself. He raises his head for a better look at his friend. Then slowly, leans down.

The kiss is chaste. A slow and tender drag of lips. Buck catches his bottom lip, then his top. Eddie catches Buck’s top lip, then his bottom. They trade easy, sleepy kisses, bare chests pressed together, Buck’s arms strong and comforting around his waist. 

Eventually, exhaustion wins. Eddie settles back down with his head against Buck’s chest. They will have a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now, Eddie is content. The last thing he remembers before he succumbs to sleep is a kiss to the forehead, and Buck’s hand on his back - palm, fingers, palm fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My normal disclaimer: I have no beta. It's just me and Grammarly


End file.
